


Bound (Together) and Gagged

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Luna is content to keep all the pleasure to herself and watch her lover squirm below her.





	Bound (Together) and Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> woo, created a new pairing tag today! Welcome to Luna/Ignis rarepair hell.

She’d only just slipped on the cock ring and he was already begging for release.

Luna lovingly shushed Ignis, his lips chasing after hers as she pulled away from their kiss and secured the ball gag around the back of his head.

His tongue, swift and unforgiving, already delivered her one orgasm. Now, it was time for him to be useful in other ways.

“Good boy,” she crooned, pumping his cock, already slick with lube, a few more times. “Now remember: you don’t get to touch.”

Ignis gave a slight nod, resting his hands at his sides as she positioned herself over him. She wasted no time, lowering herself down onto his dick in a handful of slow thrusts. Once she was fully seated in Ignis’ lap, the sheets beside them tight in his grip, Luna sighed, content. Content like they were enjoying a picnic on a brisk spring morning and Ignis had just poured her a tall glass of sweet tea. Content like they were watching the sunset together in Galdin Quay.

Or, content like she was keeping all the pleasure to herself and got to watch her lover squirm below her.

She got to work after that, pressing her hands across the wide plane of Ignis’ chest, playing with his nipples as she pleased. It was such a blessing, she thought, to have a lover so obedient. Someone who would listen to her commands and sit still as she used him to vent her frustrations. Her thighs burned as she pumped herself up and down Ignis’ cock, but the control she had over him made up for the workout. The angle, the speed, rough or gentle—it was all up to her.

The deep, powerful feeling of his cock pumping into her brought on her second orgasm. Her thighs were still working her up and down in short, jerky thrusts as she clenched and came around his swollen cock, moaning in pleasure as Ignis moaned in distress. The ball gag lodged in his mouth was soaked with spit and little rivulets ran down his chin.

Luna couldn’t help herself, giggling and pressing a peck to his cheek. He looked so delicious when he was absolutely wrecked.  

Even after a second round, Luna wasn’t ready to be done. She broke out a vibrator for the third, fucking herself on his cock hard and fast until she came again, screaming in pleasure.

Ignis’ chest was heaving with effort as her warmth left him, leaving his dick, over swollen with blood from the cock ring, open to the cool bedroom air. Luna took her sweet time, winding down from the pleasure wracking her body and gathering herself up. When she was ready she took Ignis by the elbow and pulled him off the bed, leading him towards the bathroom.

His legs all but gave out along the way, but eventually Ignis was settled on the shower floor, his eyes pleading Luna not to turn on the faucet. This was part of their deal, though, and Ignis knew he couldn’t stop her.

Ignis was sobbing around the ball gag as the cool water hit his skin, pressing his face into Luna’s bare stomach while she sat perched on the rim of the bathtub.  There were few people Ignis would ever let see him in such a state, but that was part of the pleasure itself for both of them.

The cock ring was easily slipped off as his erection softened, all of his communication reduced to soft, vulnerable moans. The water was shut off and Luna set the toy aside for cleaning later, then released the ball gag from around the back of his head. It, too, was hastily set aside as she took his face in both her hands and set about massaging out his jaw. The straps left red indents on his face, but they would fade in a few hours, she knew.

“Do you feel alright? Nothing out of the ordinary?” she asked, calm and clear as she pressed her fingers from his temples down to his jowls.

He took a few moments to respond—his head wanted to tip forward into her thighs—but eventually he croaked out a groggy ‘yes’. They remained in the bathroom for a few minutes more, Luna wrapping Ignis in a big, fluffy towel while she continued to assess that everything was working as it should.

“Such a good boy, you’ll get a great reward next time,” she reassured as she helped him stand, then slowly led him back to bed.

When all was said and done, Ignis dried off and settled under the comforter, was her favorite part. They were reclined together on a pile of pillows, Ignis limp and pliable and just all around delightful. He was desperate for her touch, nosing up under her jaw as he begged her to stay and never leave.

She smiled, ran a hand through his hair and reassured him all the same. She didn’t have the need, or the want, to be anywhere else on Eos.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think of this new pairing!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
